An Apple is Red, but so is Blood
by UnSewn
Summary: Hoshi is a smart, young heiress to a infamous clan. But when she is banned, where will she go? And what the heck kind of name is 'Strawberry?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hate  
>Tonight, this night. Is one that most knew would come, and most would dread. "Why is this night different from the others?" A child would ask, though, all children know what this night is.<p>

The funeral for my parents.

The stern but kind hands of my father ruled this company for years.

My mothers warm, beautiful smile, eluded the many men who came to kill my father, before she kindly disposed of them.

Then, as my father took notice of mother's actions, he proposed to her, an offer she could not refuse.

Before long, a child was born, my brother.

He was a child prodigy at birth, never disobeying an order.

Then, another child was born into the expecting parents.

It was another boy, meaning they had two possibilities to take over the company.

Finally, hoping for another boy, the couple was waiting.

They were disappointed to find it was a girl, but still reassured each other that she would be treated like a princess.

On the day of the birth, it was marked to be a solar eclipse.

The child came, but, instead of the beautiful blue hair of the mother, or mysterious black of the father.

It came,

Red.

My hair, is red.

My eyes, are a bewitching color...

Silver.

I did not inherit anything from my parents,

Nothing.

Just the name...

Kanako Hoshi.

We're all gathered now, and from the sky, we would look like a giant hole surrounding the grave.

Some would say that they died happily, that is, if the person didn't know the circumstances to how, they died..

The were both assassinated by a jealous man, my father's brother.

Jealous, of his money..

Now, there are many people around me and my brothers.

Many of the women are quietly smiling under their handkerchiefs, and many of the men looking smugly at the graves.

My eldest brother stands beside me, with a grim look on his face.

My youngest brother stands on the other side of me, both of them towering over me.

Both of my brothers were, plainly put, devastated, and you could see it in their eyes, but, I could give no feeling through my eyes.

I never remembered a time when we were a family.

My mother was always busy at work, not even noticing my existence, and father...

I always thought that father was the only one that loved me.

Until that night, last night...


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Hidden Walls

Chapter 2: Behind hidden walls.  
>No one's P.O.V.:<p>

A small figure inched across the night, quietly shadowed by the twinkling stars and full moon in the distance.

The silence of the night was only broken by the slight tap of feet, stepping silently towards the roof of the black-colored elaborate mansion.

Once it stopped, it revealed itself to be a beautiful but elusive 7-year-old girl.

With dark red hair, waving in the wind against her face, slight child-like features formed her face with light, curious, silver eyes.

Her outfit consisted of a black hoodie, concealing her small, porcelain hands in it's grasp.

Long, black, pants hung loosely on her, only seeming to show a fraction of her black and grey tennis shoes.

Anyone around this girl would recognize her as the daughter of the Kanako family, an heiress, though she was never treated as such.

From the day she was born, her mother had been accused of cheating, after taking a blood test though, it showed the child was, after all, the daughter of

Luna and Yoru Kanako.

Soon though, the mother came to despise the child she gave birth to, avoiding her face when talking, and even taking more responsibility at work as to avoid seeing her daughter.

Hoshi did not think much of her mother's absence though, because she fully believed that her father was the only one that loved and cared for her.

Her two older brothers Ichiru, the eldest, and Kin, the youngest, began to hate her as well, blaming her for the reason their mother was never home.

A light puff of visible air escaped her lips as she sat down and relaxed, looking over the estate.

The estate was something that was memorable for any person that first saw it, but for Hoshi, she looked at it as a cover of a book that was as deceiving as they come.

Her silver eyes filled with curiosity, scanned the grounds for movement of any kind, human and animal alike.

The calmness of the night was only filled by the sounds of her breathing and a cricket, playing it's lullaby in the distance.

The little girl's eyes widened as she dodged a kunai aimed straight for her head.

She turned to see a robust figure, hiding in the shadows, stalking it's prey.

She looked emotionlessly back at the figure, as if she expected it to explain.

Her heart rate quickened as a set of senbon, aimed straight at her vitals, came towards her, she dodged well, but not enough as one grazed her shoulder.

The wind blew through the scene, wrapping it's way around her wound, cleansing it.

Once she was healed, she sat up straight and glared back at the figure.

A low chuckle sprung out, grabbing the girl by her heart.

"Perfect. Amazing! We can use that power to our advantage..."

The voice rang through the girl's ears, twisting her expression into one of sorrow, then back to a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Father... Why?"

Her voice blew through the wind as the figure, Yoru Kanako, let out a spine tingling chuckle.

"Because I never cared, don't you get it? Daft girl. No one could ever care for you. No one will ever love you. Your a monster, and will always be one. You're simply a weapon for the company, and now you will use that power to make me richer, Got it?"

The girl's fist tightened as she glared back over the roof at her father.

For once in her life, she made a stand against him.

"No."

Her answer hit her father as he smirked.

"Have it your way then."

"And Die!" Her father ran towards her, drawing a kunai.

Facing her father defiantly, she grabbed her own kunai and they clashed in the middle of the roof.

Throwing each other back, they landed on opposite ends of the roof, anticipating their next move.

The man, seemingly out of his wits, ran towards the girl with large, quickly paced steps.

The daughter dodged her father's attack and swung her own kunai back, scratching his left eye, blinding him.

"Damned Brat!" The father yelled, throwing his body weight towards her, enough so that when the kunai missed, it plunged into the ground harshly and stuck there, unable to leave the roof's surface.

The man's figure struggled relentlessly, but it was to no avail, the kunai was stuck deep inside of the ground. The man swore under his breath and gave the girl a crazy, unceasing smile.

"You'll die soon, you know? You're a demon, a monster... no one will want you, so why not just die now? It'd be better for all of us!"

The man screamed in insanity. wading off any sign of human emotions, any sign he still held his mind.

The girl's head clicked downwards, like a rag doll, her body became limp and her face enshrouded by the hair she so often hated.

She tilted her head to the side and moved it up ever so slowly, as to look her father in the eye.

"Then why," She began, her face expressionless. "Why father,

Why didn't you kill me sooner?" Now, her face held... a smile, an eerily doom-stained, smile.

The man, driven by his mind's stimulation, let out a bursting, mind-numbing laugh, one that shakes your core, leaves your inners weak, and stains your mind with death and decay.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU KNOW WHAT'S STOPPED ME! YOU DISGUSTING INSECT! THE WIND! THE WIND STOPS EVERYONE! YOU'RE THE DEVIL!"

The man, keeping the crazed look scissored into his eye, pulled his hood over his head and slunched over, mumbling words of nonsense and insanity as he made his way calmly down to his room.

The girls head tick downwards once again before the child collapsed to her knees, succumbing to tears.

Finally, once calming herself down, she pulled her hood over her head as to hide her now red-puffy eyes and swiftly walked back to her room, a sunrise trailing in the distance.

Little did she know, she would never see her father again.


End file.
